


Gotta Place To Put It

by citykittie0620



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Lots of Stuff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citykittie0620/pseuds/citykittie0620
Summary: Basically the compilation of a lot of flash fiction I wrote and needed a place to put it. Soooooo yeah.





	Gotta Place To Put It

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek, any related fandom, or any thing other than these simple imagination bites.  
> Hello this is citykittie0620. I have a Wattpad account as well and I am not against self-promotion obviously.  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> Imagination Bites.

Kirk was bored; which was never a good thing. He sat in his chair on the Bridge during Alpha shift. It had been a slow week and today was no different. Deciding that there was no better alternative, since Bones would be more willing to administer hypo after hypo than relieve boredom and Spock was practically unmovable from his station during his shift, Jim had decided to nap.

In the Captain's chair. 

In middle of the Bridge. 

This was not going to end well. As soon as he closed his eyes, a crisp voice called out.

"Captain. I would ask that you refrain from resting on the Bridge. It is against Starfleet protocol since a starship captain should always be alert. As such, please remain actively participating until the end of Alpha shift 4.976 hours from now."

Great. Spock caught him. His voice brought back memories of the horn on that antique car Frank had. 

Wait a second…

Jim shot up, startling the entire command crew except for, obviously, Spock.

"Mr. Spock, you have the com. I'll be down in Engineering if you need anything," he said while walking to the turbolift.

Sulu spoke up. "Captain. What are you doing?"

By this time, Kirk had already reached the turbolift. As the doors closed, he faced the crew and responded with that ridiculous grin on his face.

"Something great, Mr. Sulu. Something just great."

Everyone was now thoroughly suspicious.  
_____________________________ 

Back on the Bridge 3.92 hours later, as Spock helpfully pointed out when he returned, Jim Kirk was again in the Captain's chair. Scotty was attaching a new button to the arm of Jim's chair while the rest of the crew looked on with curiosity. Even Spock looked curious; well as curious as a half-Vulcan could look with the raised eyebrow and everything. The Captain was most definitely doing something illogical, but only Jim and the ever-faithful Chief Engineer knew what the heck was going on.

The First Officer began. "Captain, it is against Starfleet regulation to add or remove any buttons, levers, or switches to consoles on the Bridge. Although you will probably ignore this fact, I felt it right to remind you."

"Felt, Mr. Spock?"

"Using Terran idioms seemed the better way to, as they say, 'get my point across'." 

Jim smiled. "Thanks, Spock, but this is going to be awesome."

Spock's eyebrow went up even further, if that was even possible.

Scotty returned to Engineering and the rest of the crew again focused on their tasks for the remainder of their shifts. As the clock hit 6:00 sharp, a loud foghorn noise, unyielding and unforgiving, sounded through the entire ship for a full 3 minutes. At the end of the noise, the Captain's voice rang out over the PA.

"Everyone, this is Captain Kirk, may I have your attention, please. The previous sound will now announce the shift changes. Thank you for your time. Kirk out."

The crew stared at the Captain in shock. 

"What are you looking at me like that for. It was a good change and I only did it 'cause I got kinda bored but anyway." Jim whispered, looking innocently at them, and suddenly grinned. "Ooh ooh! I forgot the best part!"

Jim leaned to the side and poked the new button Scotty had just installed in the arm of the chair. Immediately a wordless version of La Cucaracha carried over the loudspeakers on the Bridge.

Uhura looked at him incredulously.

"You seriously added a horn to the Enterprise that plays La Cucaracha horribly loud and decided to use it at the end of our shift when we are all tired and waiting to rest in our own quarters, all because you were BORED!" she asked him with anger lacing her voice.

"Yes," Jim said slowly, now hesitant.

"I can't believe it," she said to herself.

"Lieutenant, I agree that the Captain's actions were unwarranted and fundamentally unnecessary. However, I do conclude that, as the Terran phrase goes, he 'could have done worse'."

"Aww, thanks Spock," Jim said before standing and walking to the turbolift like earlier that day. "I'm going to hit the hay."

Suddenly someone burst out laughing. 

"Keptin…then Mester Spock said…Hahaha…I can't beliewe Uhura…Hahahahaha!" Chekov was having trouble getting his words out without breaking out in giggles. And his adorable laughs were contagious. Soon the command crew was laughing just as hard as Chekov. 

Jim continued the short walk to the turbolift, laughter ringing out behind him. He pressed the button inside for the Captain's quarters and looked back. The crew was doubled over laughing, almost crying, except for Spock, who stood there stoically.

As the doors swished shut, Jim had one thought left on his mind. "Man, he loved his crew."


End file.
